


Smosh as Fairy Tales!

by berrries



Category: Smosh
Genre: Abandoned Work - Unfinished and Discontinued, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Beauty and the Beast Fusion, Alternate Universe - Cinderella Fusion, Alternate Universe - Fairy Tale, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Modern with Magic, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Ballroom Dancing, Beauty and the Beast, Beauty and the Beast Elements, Cinderella - Freeform, Cinderella Elements, Cussing, Enchantress, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Established Relationship, Fairy Godparents, Fairy Tale Elements, Fairy Tale Logic, Fairy Tale Retellings, Fantasy, Father Figures, Friendship, Gun Violence, Male-Female Friendship, Memory Alteration, Memory Loss, Memory Magic, Modern Retelling, Modern Royalty, Multi, Mutual Pining, Older Characters, Pining, Princes & Princesses, Romantic Soulmates, Single Parents, Soulmates, Spells & Enchantments, Step-parents, Step-siblings, Swordfighting, Swordplay, Swords, Swords & Sorcery, kind of french, so i might change that, sorry but disney is straight af, there's some fights but not all that gory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-11
Updated: 2019-11-14
Packaged: 2021-01-27 20:30:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21398209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/berrries/pseuds/berrries
Summary: So I wrote a Cinderella one-shot and decided to bring it over here since I'm planning to write more fairy tales! Hope you're as excited as I am!I̶n̶ ̶t̶h̶e̶ ̶m̶a̶k̶i̶n̶g̶:̶ ̶T̶h̶e̶ ̶L̶i̶t̶t̶l̶e̶ ̶M̶e̶r̶m̶a̶i̶d̶!̶
Relationships: Albertine Vasandani/Monica Vasandani, Courtney Miller/Shayne Topp, Ericka Bozeman/Damien Haas, Matt Sohinki/Mari Takahashi
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	1. You're Giving Me an Apple Coach?

**Author's Note:**

> Cast: Courtney Miller as Cinderella, Shayne Topp as Prince Charming, Kimmy Jimenez as Lady Tremaine, Mari is Drisella, Olivia as Anastasia, Tanner Risner as the King, Keith Leak Jr. as the Grand Duke, Damien Haas as Fairy Godmother(?). Enjoy!
> 
> Oh, and this is like in a modern setting but with kings and monarchy and stuff. Yeah. Weird.

It was a normal Friday for Courtney. She woke up, she ate an apple for breakfast, her step-sisters Mari and Olivia gave her their VERY full laundry baskets, and her step-mother Kimmy yelled at her for the french toast being cold. Courtney had argued that it was because the older woman had bought a cheap microwave, but she didn’t care. It had to be Courtney’s fault or it wasn’t worth wasting her voice on.  _ Unless it involves praising her daughters. _ She also was told to get the mail.  _ Normal. _ But there was a beautifully sealed envelope with King Tanner’s wax seal on it. 

“Woah,” Courtney gasped. She stared at it the whole way she brought it to Kimmy. Kimmy didn’t even bat an eyelash until she saw the king’s seal out of the corner of her eye. She tore it open (to which Mari and Olivia rolled their eyes) and read the fancy letter giddily.

“Girls, we are going to Prince Shayne’s ball! And one of you will be his wife!”

“Wait, no chance it could be someone else?” Olivia hoped.

“Well, all the ladies in the kingdom will be there…” Mari groaned. “However, you two are the prettiest and most talented, so I have no doubt that he will fall in love with one of you! H*ll, he may even want me!” Kimmy added as she twirled a strand of her hair. Her daughters pretended to gag.

“Can I go?” Courtney wishfully requested. Kimmy glared as if Court was a pile of trash from weeks ago.

“IF you can get all of your work done, get dressed and look absolutely regal, and make it to the carriage in time, then yes, I suppose you may.” Mari and Olivia snickered while Courtney calmy rejoiced.

“Thank you so much, I-”

“GET TO WORK!” She thundered.

“I- yes, ma’am.” She ran off and washed the first load of laundry, vacuumed all of the carpeted floors, swept the rest of the floor, washed the next load of laundry, dusted all of the rooms, did another load of laundry, wiped down the bathrooms, and finished the last load of laundry. Then she folded or hung it all up and hurried to her own small closet where she looked at the clothes she had to work with. She noticed a very pretty, slim red dress that she had gotten when she was a teenager. It had been long on her then, but maybe now… she tried it on. It hugged her body comfortably and was just the right length: her ankles. She slipped on a pair of short black heels Mari had outgrown many years back and was forced to hand down to Courtney. They fit perfectly as well.  _ Do I have tiny feet or does Mari have huge ones? _ While her step-sisters were out somewhere in the rather large house, Courtney curled her short blonde hair. She borrowed some of Olivia’s makeup since they were about the same skin shade. Then she quickly walked downstairs to where Kimmy, Mari, and Olivia were gushing over each other’s outfits. They turned around and smirked when they heard Courtney’s heels on the tile.

“Are those my old heels?” Mari asked innocently. She ‘accidentally’ kicked the left one, causing the heel to break off completely. Courtney stumbled as Olivia grabbed the dress.

“Aw, how pretty!” She sarcastically complimented. But since Courtney had stumbled, she fell and the part of the dress Olivia was holding ripped off. The girls gasped as if it were completely an accident.

“Oh, and you got into mommy’s makeup again, didn’t you, baby Courtney?” Mari whimpered rather than helping her up.

“Girls, the carriage is here!” Kimmy exclaimed zestfully.

“Wait!” Courtney exclaimed, even though she knew there was no hope.

“I’m sorry dear, maybe some other time,” Kimmy lied. She grinned as she and her daughters left for the ball. Tears poured from Courtney’s eyes as she ran outside. She pushed tree branches out of the way and ran until she found herself sitting under a willow tree at the picnic table her father had made for her before he died. She was only seven. She laid her head on her arms and bawled until she felt a soft hand on her shoulder. She looked up behind her and a pale man with dark, chocolate brown hair was smiling softly at her.  _ Is that a ghost?! _ She screamed and jumped up, but he grabbed her shoulder and pulled her into a hug.

“Poor dear, you deserve better,” he soothed.

“Who the h*ll are you?” She yelled.

“Hush, I’m here to help you.” She tugged away and out of his embrace.

“What, are you my fairy godmother?” He thought for a second.

“Yeah, I think so. I’m your fairy god… mother, Damien Haas.” She barely cracked a smile. “Dear, that dress wouldn't have gotten Shayne’s attention. However, your personality and beautiful face would’ve. Let’s get you something absolutely flattering.” Courtney raised a brow but then gasped suddenly. Damien had conjured a tight white gown with a very poofy skirt. “Hm, let’s loosen that a bi so you can breathe.” Courtney sighed but her posture remained in excellent condition.

“Is there a corset under all this?”

“Yes. It helps your posture and gives you more of an hourglass frame.” She chuckled breathily.

“Let me guess, glass slippers?” 

“No! Those things are fragile and you don’t want them to shatter and stab your feet until you die of blood loss! Chromium slippers! Chromium is the hardest metal, so it won’t shatter or flatten under your weight. Not that you're heavy, but like, 100-ish pounds probably would crush solid gold shoes.”

“But if they’re the hardest metal, won’t it hurt?”

“Memory foam, dear.” Suddenly Courtney was around an inch taller, due to the chromium heels. She held up the skirt to see.

“Oh, that’s the metal that’s accessorizing the dress!” True, the dress had small chromium details and suddenly she had on chromium necklace and bracelets as well as a ring. “Nice!”

“Now, do you have a pumpkin or something? You need a ride, you know.” Courtney rolled her eyes.

“This is a city, Damien, we don’t have pumpkins!”  _ Please don’t notice my dinner, please not my dinner. _

“Hey, give me that apple.”  _ Sh*t. _

“No, I barely get any food, I’m not giving you my dinner!”

“Jesus Christ, I told you dad not to die! Kimmy’s just a f*cked up piece of sh*t.” he shook his head and whispered to himself, “not feeding her own step-daughter.”

“You still don’t get my apple. There’s a tree right over there, use it.”

“Court, there will be a chocolate fountain at the ball. A whole buffet table. Strawberries, buttery rolls,” he enticed. Her mouth watered with each food mentioned.

“Fine,” she sighed, tossing him the apple.  _ Just stop torturing me, talking about the food only reserved for my step-family is agonizing. _ He tossed it in the air and it disappeared. Behind her, a beautiful scarlet carriage formed. “Oh, and I don’t have talking animal friends for you to turn into horses or people.”

“That’s fine. It moves by itself.”

“Won’t that be suspicious?”

“Hand ‘em my business card.” He actually didn’t have one, so they simpered. “Go on, dear, go have fun and dance with Shayne.”

“Why don't you address him like royalty? He is a prince, you know.”

“We happen to be friends.”

“Then why am I even going? You could just introduce us or something! I’m not even going for the prince, I just want to get out and have fun for once.”

“You wanted to go to the ball, did you not?” Courtney frowned and sighed as she entered the cream-colored interior of the apple coach.

“It's beautiful!” The seats were padded and soft, and the walls had sconces with burning candles for light.

“That’s the magic of a fairy godmother!” They chuckled and Damien shut the door. Have fun at the ball, dear, eat lots of delicious food, and make sure to dance!” 

“Will do!” The coach started moving and Courtney didn’t have a care in the world. However, she barely heard Damien frantically yell after her.

“...midnight!...” 

“Sure thing, man!” She wasn’t sure if he heard her or not, but she did remember something about the real Cinderella having to be back before midnight.  _ God, my life really is similar to hers! Jesus Christ, I really am Cinderella! _ She got there and a servant on the King’s helped her out. He seemed confused about the horseless coach but said nothing. Everyone seemed surprised to see a beautiful lady with a beautiful white-and-chromium dress with jewelry. Kimmy, Mari, and Olivia were eyeing her suspiciously, but they obviously didn’t know it was her. She went straight to the food.  _ I can’t eat much, this corset will make sure of that! _ She got some strawberries and dipped them in the chocolate fountain.  _ Amazing. When I take this corset off, I’ll probably burp. _ A handsome young man in an extremely nice suit was looking around the room miserably. He had sandy blonde hair and piercing blue eyes that seemed to shoot laser beams right through you. Something about him was simply irresistible. The blondies locked eyes and he smiled briefly before Mari and Olivia walked up to curtsey to him. They blushed when he returned the bow.  _ Well, that was exhilarating. I made eye contact with the prince! However, there’s no doubt he’ll love Olivia. She’s perfect, besides her awful treatment of me and what she calls ‘peasants’. _ When she finished eating the strawberries without getting a single drop of chocolate or anything on her made-up face, she walked out to where she saw an open-air balcony just extending from the ballroom. On her way there, she saw her reflection in a mirror on the wall. She hardly recognized herself. She was beautiful with rosy cheeks, her eyes seem bigger with mascara and a bit of eyeliner, and she had slightly pinkish shimmery eyeshadow. She even had highlight and contour, and her lips were the same light shade of pink as her eyeshadow and blush. The top of her dress went around her neck and the top was snug and fit her perfectly. The corset really did give her more of an hourglass shape! Her hips seemed bigger, but it could have been because the bottom of the dress was bell-shaped with a hoop skirt. It was adorned with chromium details and tiny diamonds. She shimmered and the heels, oh, the heels! They were beautiful! No wonder everyone was staring, she looked like a princess! Her hair was curled perfectly and a chromium-and-diamond tiara sat on her head. She teared up at the sight of herself but kept her composure. She walked out and looked out over the balcony railing. The city looked so peaceful, and since the castle sat on the coast, the ocean stretched out beyond her sight. She sighed. Lights shined from the sides of the palace from skyscrapers and nightclubs, but it seemed that all of the noble families were here at the ball. She sensed a presence behind her but didn’t mind. She kept staring at the beauty before her until the presence moved to beside her.  _ Prince Shayne. _ He stared at where the moon met sea level until he decided to break the silence. 

“It’s beautiful, isn’t it?” She smiled and looked down at her gloved hands on the concrete railing.

“Yes, it is. I’ve never seen a view like this.”

“It’s not as beautiful as you, though. You are truly stunning tonight.”

“I’m sorry, you must think I’m someone else; we’ve never met.”

“I know. I’m sorry, did I embarrass you?” He seemed upset about it. Courtney cursed herself in her mind.  _ Sh*t, now he’s upset. Ah, why do I always f*ck things up? Sh*t. _

“No, I just… never get compliments.”

“Ah. You should.” She blushed until her makeup didn’t make much of a difference, Prince Shayne could do all the pink magic on her face.

“You’re pretty when you blush. What’s your name?” She only blushed even more.

“Courtney. And you must be Prince Shayne.”

“Just Shayne, please. Would you like to dance?”

“I’ve never danced before, I don’t think I’m good enough nor worthy to dance with someone of royalty.”

“Oh please, I insist. I’ll teach you how.” He guided her to the dance floor where all of the ladies (who were probably single) whined. Courtney heard things like ‘oh, he’s dancing with that girl’, ‘she’s so [pretty, we’re no match for her’, and ‘no fair, he’ll totally marry her’.  _ Wait, is that what this ball is for? So he can find a wife? Sh*t, Damien and I screwed up. I can’t be doing this! _ The violinist was very talented, she blended well with the pianist and other string players. The music was beautiful, and Courtney couldn’t help but melt when Shayne guided her across the dance floor, never breaking eye contact. They chatted and Courtney got very good at dancing. Shayne even dipped her and picked her up a few times! Every time she looked at another girl, she glared and turned around.  _ Well, there goes my chance of making friends. Jesus Christ, is Shayne the only person people care about here? Is this a competition? _ Eventually, they ended up on the balcony again, dancing and swaying effortlessly to the soft music until they sat on a bench side by side. “How has your night been, Courtney?” She sighed. He set his also gloved hand on hers.

“Magical. You’ve been a great dance partner.” He blushed.  _ D*mnit, I need to find a way to stop. Can’t do this, he’ll find out that I’m practically a slave. I’m a peasant, I have no money of my own. This was all Damien’s doing. Sh*t. I’ve practically failed. _

“Courtney, I think I love you.” He leaned in and so did Courtney. Their lips brushed ever so slightly and Courtney swore she felt sparks or some sort of electric current. Shayne seemed a bit confused as well, but he shook it off. Until the clock started to strike twelve.

“Oh, sh*t! I’m so sorry Shayne, I’ve got to go!”

“Wait, why? What is it? Please, don’t leave!”  _ D*mnit Damien, you couldn’t have given me more time?! Well, I’m glad he stopped me, but it’ll break Shayne’s heart that his… are we soulmates or something? What were those sparks? What the h*ll? Did Damien know something? Was he setting us up? Does Shayne know who I am? What’s even going on?! _ Courtney not-so-gracefully tripped over her skirt on the staircase and her left chromium slipper fell off. She didn’t have time to grab it, the clock was already on its sixth strike.

“Sh*t,” she mumbled. She kept running back to the apple coach.

“Wait! Ma’am! Wait, his royal majesty Prince Shayne orders you to stop!” She turned around slightly for a second and saw an African-American man in semi-formal wear running after her.

“Ah, f*ck. I’m screwed.” She hopped in the apple coach and it was as if it knew they were in a hurry. “Please, please, please let me keep some sort of memory of tonight! Please!” She pleaded with nothing. She was alone, simply talking to herself and the air. The ball was probably far from over, so there was no traffic. She got home just as the candles went out and the apple started shrinking. She screamed, fearing for her life, but instead, the apple shrunk without her and ended up back in its original form in her hand. She had on the broken heels and torn dress, her hair was no longer curled and was a wavy and tangled mess, her makeup was running and mixed together from the tears, and alas, the other chromium slipper was still there, sitting on the picnic table under the willow tree. “What the h*ll? Oh, my memory!” She tearfully hugged it to her chest. She shed tears when she pictured Shayne’s hurt face when she left so abruptly. And the other man, who must have been the Grand Duke, seemed so intent on doing what the prince wanted.  _ It’s too bad I’ll never see him again. _ She silently trudged to her small room and slipped the shoe into her end table’s drawer. She changed into her simple nightgown and went to sleep, knowing she’d probably never see her soulmate( _ ? _ ) again. She awoke to Mari and Olivia crying in the room next door. She checked the time.  _ Sh*t, I was supposed to have gotten up ten minutes ago! They probably want their breakfast! _ Without getting dressed, Courtney went to get everyone’s french toast ready and ate a single apple for her own breakfast. Turns out no one minded the fact that breakfast was a little late, in fact, they didn’t notice.

“Did you SEE her, Mother?! She was stunning!” Olivia cried. Court instantly knew they were talking about her.

“Shayne will totally marry her,” Mari whimpered.

“Dearest girls, I will find you each a rich businessman and you will both have bright futures full of lavish furniture and clothes, exquisite food, and only the best activities and possessions.” The whined louder.

“But not Prince Shayne!” Courtney quietly brought in the newspaper. Kimmy read it and got more excited with each line.

“Girls, we’re in luck! The beautiful woman left her shoes when she left suddenly! The Grand Duke, Keith, will be coming to each lady's home to have her try on the shoe. Whomever it fits will be the prince’s wife!” Courtney paled and lost her balance.

“Not you, Courtney!” Mari snickered. “I’ll fit the shoe.”

“You have feet like an elephant!” Courtney covered her mouth as soon as it came out. Mari and Oliva glared.

“To your room. You are not to come out until tomorrow morning.” Courtney’s eyes filled with tears and she ran straight to her room so they wouldn’t see. Shortly after, she heard the door lock. She gasped and ran to try to open it. She heard soft laughter as Kimmy walked away.  _ Sh*t, I don’t have talking animal friends to get me the key! _ She heard the doorbell ring and she cried when she heard the voice. It was Keith, the Grand Duke.

“Hello ma’am, I have this, uh… chromium… slipper, for all the ladies in this house to try on.”

“It’s just me and my two daughters here. It wasn't me though, I’m too old to be dancing with the prince.”

“Yes, indeed. I won’t make you try it on unless you want to.”

“Well, Prince Shayne did say all ladies!” Courtney could tell by the sound of it that Mari had been smiling when she stated it. Poor Courtney heard grunts and squeaks as both ladies tried on the shoe.

“Yes, the shoe is quite small, no one has been able to fit it. Everyone’s feet have been too big, none too small or even close to just right.” Courtney could barely make out what Kimmy requested next.

“Here… hold…” Kimmy sat and tried on the shoe, but it didn’t fit.

“Are you sure that’s every lady in the house?” Courtney stood back and ran and jumped, kicking the wooden door down within a few tries. She dramatically blew a stray hair from her face.

“No, I haven’t tried it on!” Keith smiled, not noticing that Kimmy had lied about the number of female residents in the house. She sat and Kimmy grabbed the slipper from Keith quickly. She ran outside and threw it far, far away. Keith groaned.

“F*ck. What was that for?” Kimmy grinned.

“It was cursed, I was saving her from it.” Keith moaned and put his had in his hands. Courtney ran upstairs and grabbed something from her end table.

“Don’t be sad, I have the other one!” Keith looked up with surprise. Kimmy, Mari, and Olivia gasped and even shed tears when they realized. Keith slipped the shoe onto her slim foot.

“Miraculous. It fits perfectly.” He looked up and grinned at her. “I shall summon his royal majesty at once.” Courtney blushed as her step-family wailed behind her.

“Congratulations!” Damien whispered from on the couch. “Don’t worry, as of right now I’m invisible to them.”

“Thanks, Dames. For everything.”

“No problemo, mortal goddaughter!”

“Come to my wedding?”

“Yeah, I’ll be best man!” He faded away and the door burst open.

“Courtney!”

“Shayne!” They ran into each other’s arms and Shayne picked up his soon-to-be wife to spin her. “I’m so sorry, Shayne, I-” He pressed a finger to her lips to silence her.

“All that matters right now is that I love you. More than anything. You placed me under a spell last night, not just with your beauty, but also because you’re a good person. You made me laugh, you are so sweet, Courtney, will you marry me?” He kneeled down with a chromium and diamond ring.

“I love you so much, Shayne. Of course, it’s a stupid question, really, I figured you knew the answer,” she continued as he stood and slipped the ring onto her finger. They kissed, and the electrical current passed again. And neither of them were imagining it.


	2. That's Definitely Not Human...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Smosh fam as Beauty and the Beast!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Boze as Belle, Damien as the beast, Mari as Mrs. Potts, Olivia as Chip, Sohinki as the baker, Flitz as the Pere Robert (librarian), Anthony as Gaston, Ian as Lefou, Smosh is the horse OC, Keith as Lumiere, Noah as Cogsworth, Courtney as Madame Garderobe, Shayne as Cadenza, Wes as Maurice, Albertine, Monica, Tanner, and Matt as townspeople, Sarah as the enchantress. I hope you enjoy even though I didn't have a character for Lasercorn :(

Boze awoke to the scent of freshly baked bread. _ Mm. Time to start the day. _ She hummed to herself as she dressed and brushed her hair. She grabbed some money on her way out of the house and followed the delicious smell. 

“I’ll have one!’ She called to the baker, Sohinki. He nodded and handed her the baguette, still warm. She put it in her canvas tote bag, paid, and headed to the library next.

“What’ll it be today, Boze?” The librarian, Flitz, asked, without looking up from his own book.

“The one I always get.”

“You read it so often though! Surely you know it by heart!”

“Maybe. It has such pretty pictures!” He sighed and shook his head, beaming.

"If you like it that much… it’s yours.”

“No!”

“I insist!”

“Thank you so much, Flitz, this means the world to me!” She ran over and hugged him. He finally looked up from his own book to grab Boze’s from the section she visited most (fantasy) and handed it to her. She hugged her again and he patted her arm before she left. She continued humming as she carelessly wandered the streets of her ‘small provincial town’. That is until she nearly ran into the most famous man in the whole neighborhood: Anthony. He was strong and good looking, in fact, every girl in sight was practically fainting at the sight of him. However, he was a ruthless snob who was disrespectful to people who didn’t agree with him. His sidekick, Ian, stood nearby, arms crossed, smirking at Boze. _ Jesus f***ing Christ, what have I gotten myself into? _

“Good morning, Boze.”

“Anthony,” she acknowledged as she tried to walk around.

“Uh-uh, you aren’t getting past me.” He grabbed her new book. “What’s this? What are these characters?”

“That’s a book, Anthony, and those are words,” she replied irritably.

“You know, Boze, I am the best looking man around, and you are the most attractive woman,” Boze could see girls falling left and right in her peripheral vision. “Don’t you think we’d make the most handsome boys?”

“What about a girl?” Boze asked, even though she had no intention of marrying or having children with an a**hole like Anthony.

“Girls are weak. Boys, boys can hunt, boys can get jobs and earn a living, boys are smart,” he bragged.

“Says the one who can’t read,” Boze snorted. Anthony fumed.

“Look here miss, I’m giving you an opportunity women would die to get, I suggest you take me seriously!” Boze couldn’t help but chuckle.

“Well, they’re wasting their lives, then.” She paused and searched his face as he prepared to shoot back an insult, but she continued. “I really don’t know what they see in you.” His face was red and he was about to speak, but she cut him off once again. “I will not marry you, Anthony, I will never marry any man like you. Have a nice day.” She turned around abruptly and sauntered home. 

“Haha! That’s a good one!” Ian chuckled. Boze could hear the smack of Anthony’s hand against his face. She entered the small but comfortable house and saw her father tinkering with a house-shaped box.

“Good morning, father.”

“Good morning, Boze!” The silver-haired man, Wes, looked up from his current project.

“What are you making today?”  
“Ah, I’m fixing an old clock. Then I’m taking that,” he pointed to ‘his masterpiece’, “to the fair tonight.”

“Oh, do be careful! I hear it is to storm tonight!”

“I’m taking Smosh, I’ll be fine!” Boze smiled at the mention of their favorite horse. She took a closer look at the clock and saw that it was the one her father had made when she was just born. It showed a tiny figurine of her father with his arm around her mother, who died of the bubonic plague when she was only a month old, holding her tiny baby body. She teared up as she realized she had been humming the lullabies they once sang to her. She set the baguette in the kitchen and went to her room to open the window and read the delightful story of the princess who is rescued by a handsome and kind gentleman. She doesn’t realize he’s the prince!

“And she won’t discover that it’s him ‘till chapter three!” She whispered to herself as she giddily opened the old book. She read it all day, shifting from position to position until she was on her back, her legs in the air and feet against the wall. She was very hungry and emerged from her room to see her father getting his things together for the fair. “Good luck, father.”

“I shall see you tomorrow.”

“Of course. Goodbye.”

“Goodbye.” He smiled before exiting the tiny home. For some reason, even though she was an adult, she felt a rush of adrenaline being home alone. _ How peculiar. _ Some of the baguette had already been cut off, so she knew Wes had gotten some dinner before he left for the fair. She cut a piece of bread and buttered it. She also took a slice of cheese and had it with her bread for dinner. She studied the beautiful illustrations in the book Flitz had gifted her and even replicated a few. _ Not quite as good as the ones in the book, but interesting nonetheless. _ Boze pulled on her hooded cape and decided to go on a stroll. There was frost on the grass and the path crunched under her steps. She stopped, however, when she heard a distressingly familiar sound. 

“SMOSH?!” Sure enough, the horse thundered towards her. She patted his neck and he slowly calmed down. “What happened?! Take me to father!” She urged frightenedly as she hopped on. Smosh started to gallop away instinctively. She rode tearfully, searching in between each and every tree for signs of her father, who she, unfortunately, didn’t find. In the harsh cold, it began snowing and she saw a ginormous palace. _ I’m sure whoever lives there will be more than happy to help me. _ She tied Smosh to one of the spiked iron fenceposts and carefully trudged through the light snow. _ I wonder why I’ve never seen or heard of this place. It seems so grand, you’d think everyone would know about it. Is it haunted? Abandoned? Looks like it. _ Boze had her fist up and was about to knock when the giant wooden doors swung open grandly with a few creaks. She looked around. There were a few lit candles, and on a sideboard, there was a candelabra and a small clock. She looked around and heard murmuring.

“...the one…”

“...perhaps…indeed…”

“Hello?” Her voice echoed through the dark and spooky castle as she whipped back and forth, searching for some sign of life or recent habitants. _ Wasn’t that candelabra tilted toward the clock a second ago? And what about the whispers? At least I know someone’s been here recently, the candles are lit! _ “Hello?” She slowly climbed the stairs and looked down the dark hallway before she heard familiar coughing. “Father?!”

“Boze! Run, get away from here! Save yourself!” She followed his voice until she reached a cell door, and inside was her father, gripping the bars with cold fingers. He was shaking, but she couldn’t tell if it was from the cold or from fear.

“I won’t leave you. Who did this?”

“No time to explain, you have to go!” Boze was getting frustrated, but she couldn’t just leave her father, even if it was by his request.

“Who did this?” He cowered and looked around cautiously. He leaned in and whispered in his stubborn and frightened daughter’s ear.

“A beast.” She leaned back and gasped.

“What?”

“A horrible, terrifying beast. He’s huge! He’s got horns and a big hairy face! Fangs! And he imprisoned me for trespassing! I came seeking help and directions!” He had started talking at a normal volume with lots of energy the way he does when he rants.

“Shhh! He may hear you!”

“Indeed,” a deep voice rumbled from up behind. Boze turned around, pale and afraid, and saw exactly the beast her father had described. _ That’s definitely not human… _

“I demand that you set my father free,” Boze ordered, standing and crossing her arms over her chest.

“It’s no use,” Wes whimpered.

“I don’t take orders from peasants like you,” he growled. _ Well, that’s offensive. _ “He trespassed and even helped himself to the food in my kitchen, would you like to disagree and tell me that what he did is acceptable?”

“The candelabra-”

“Candelabras don’t feed people!” the beast insisted.

“I’ll take his place.”

“Boze!”  
“What?”

“I would like to take my father’s place as prisoner. You can keep me, but set him free.” The beast thought about it while Wes panicked.

“No! Boze, let me stay! You go, you have much more of your life to live!” Tears pricked at her eyes.

“Set. Him. Free.” Without a word, the beast unlocked the cell. Wes stumbled into his daughter’s arms and they stayed there until the deep voice broke the silence again.

“Remember your end of the bargain.” Boze blinked back tears as she got one last look at her father before he sorrowfully plodded down the steps and out the door. She stepped into the cell and the beast forcefully slammed it shut.

“Goodbye, Boze.”

“Bye, father,” she called after him before he turned around again. She sat down on a raised part of the floor. The beast - _ what is his name, anyway? _ \- trod down the hall and disappeared into one of the many rooms. Boze finally shed tears. _ I’ll be here all alone forever. I’ll waste away with no food until I am but skin and bones. I’ll die here for my father. Like I said I would. _ She was startled when she heard metal crash onto the stone floor. She looked up and the candelabra was moving. “WHAT THE H*LL!” She screamed.

“Shhh! Jesus Christ, you must have great breath support, that was the loudest and highest scream I’ve ever heard!” _ It has a face. It can talk. It can move. What the f*ck. I really am dying, aren’t I? _

“What are you doing?” Boze whispered cautiously to the candelabra.

“I am Keith, and I will be taking you to your room.”

“ROOM?!”

“Well duh, every lady in the castle must have a room!”  
“But I’m a prisoner!”

“Nevermind him, he’s a grumpy old… thing,” the clock squeaked as he slid between the bar to get in. They climbed over each other until Keith reached the lock and undid it.

“How’d you do that?”

“Simple. When you have tiny metal candlestick hands, it’s not that difficult to pick locks.”

“What’s his name?” She pointed to the clock.

“Noah, at your service,” he replied. _ He seems like a formal guy. I’ll bet he has a dry sense of humor. _

“Follow me,” Keith chirped. She cautiously tiptoed behind the living objects until they reached a beautiful, spacious room. “This,” he gestured to the living space, “is your new home! Make yourself comfortable, you may be in here for a while.” She smiled weakly at Keith and Noah before they left, muttering indecipherable words to each other.

“Well I guess I should take his advice,” she uttered to herself.

“Yes, it is recommended,” the dresser sang. Boze whipped around instantly, terrified of what was happening.

“Who are you?! The dresser?!” Sure enough, it stepped forward.

“Indeed. My name is Courtney, I’m your new… handmaiden, I guess.” Boze sat down on the bed.

“Is it alive too?” She whispered.

“No. I’m the only living this in this room besides you.”

“What is… the beast’s name?”

“Ah, King Damien.”

“We don’t have a king.”

“We did. Ah, memories.” Courtney started singing in a foreign language Boze couldn’t understand. The door burst open and ‘King Damien’ entered.

“If you would like,” he offered menacingly, “you can join me for dinner.” He glared at her. Boze searched her mind for the right answer and couldn’t find it in time.

“I’m your prisoner and you’re inviting me to dinner?” He frowned.

“Yes, are you accepting my offer or not?!”

“Well, of course not.” He tried to keep his cool, but he apparently failed.

“Then I guess you’ll starve!” He stormed out and Boze started to cry again. Courtney awkwardly stepped forward and one of her embellishments came off as her arm to rub her back.

“Poor sweetie, he’s had a rough life. I think in time, though, you can help him.”

“I never want to see him again!” Court nodded understandingly. Boze drifted off to sleep, tears still falling, and no one awoke her until very late. 

“Are you hungry?” Keith asked. Boze opened one eye and he was right there, bending down to her exact eye level. She gasped and rolled over.

“I- yes, I am.” Keith grinned.

“Come and be amazed!” He opped off the bed and sprinted out the door. A little footstool came in and barked.

“Is that a dog?”

“Yeah, that’s Joven. He’s our castle dog. Or at least, he was. Follow him and you’ll get your meal,” Courtney urged. So Boze did, and before she got there she could smell all sorts of delicious foods. An organ started playing in the background, and she could see that in golden letters it said ‘Shayne’ on it. _ That must be his name. _ Joven jumped up on the chair at the back end of the table and then leaped off and ran away. _ I guess that’s my spot. _ She sat and before she knew it, Keith had flown onto the table and handed her a menu. 

“There’s a menu?!” She exclaimed.

“Oh, definitely. What did you think this was, a bed and breakfast? No, this is a castle! Meet Mrs. Mari, our teapot, and her daughter, Olivia. She goes by Liv Liv too.” A beautiful cart rolled up and there was a steaming pot of tea with a face, and a tiny teacup, also very alive.

“Hello, dear. Would you care for some tea?”

“Oh, yes please, and thank you.” She poured the tea into Olivia. _ Wait, am I supposed to drink from... Olivia? _ Keith nodded. She picked up the teacup and grimaced. But once she tasted the delicious tea, she forgot about Liv Liv. Temporarily.

“Wanna see me do a magic trick?” She asked, causing Boze to remove the cup from her lips in surprise. She bubbled up until the tea started to spill over the edge.

“Now, Liv Liv,” Mari scolded. Boze giggled.

“Wow, very interesting. I’ll bet with some practice, you could be a great magician!” Olivia beamed.

“Now, what will it be for you tonight, madame?” Keith asked like a French waiter.

“Um, just cheese souffle.”

“Are you sure?” She chuckled thoughtfully. _ Well, I’ve hardly eaten today… _“Be our guest,” Keith invited.

“And the beef ragout. Please and thank you.”

“Beef ragout! Cheese souffle!” The candelabra shouted to the kitchen. “We’ll make sure it’s warm before bringing it out. He hopped away and Mrs. Mari scooted closer.

“That was very brave of you to take your father’s place. He didn’t help himself to our food… we kind of… gave him a meal like this.”

“I appreciate you feeding and caring for him while my horse came to get me.” The teapot nodded.

“We tried our best.”

“Did you show him your magic trick too?” Boze asked Liv Liv, who beamed brighter than the sun.

“Yes! And he said the exact same thing!”

“Wow!” Suddenly a plate, knife, fork, spoon, and napkin came to set themselves in front of her. The food was served and Mrs. Mari filled Liv Liv again. Boze ate her fill and listened to the stories told by Mrs. Mari, Olivia, Keith, and Noah, who, as she predicted, was a serious and intelligent man. After, she walked up a grand staircase with Joven, Keith, and Noah. _ Which side? _ Joven started bounding up the westward stairs and she followed.

“Uh-uh! This way!” Noah frantically encouraged.

“What could be wrong with exploring?’

“The west wing is-”

“A teensy weensy tour wouldn’t hurt,” Keith argued. The two decorations jumped onto Joven’s back. They walked until Boze quietly entered a dark room. There was a picture of a monarch, a beautiful oil painting of a handsome, man, but it had been clawed and torn. The curtains and any fabric in the room, really, weren’t looking any better. Outside on the balcony, there was a tiny table with a glass covering over a floating, glowing rose. There were many petals that had fallen, but those remaining were looking beautiful and fresh. She was mesmerized by it and didn’t hear Keith and Noah’s urges to get away immediately. She picked up the handle on the glass cover and almost touched the rose when the beast snarled and jumped past, causing her to set it down and run.

“YOU DO NOT ENTER THE WEST WING!” 

“I guess we forgot about that,” Keith realized sheepishly as Boze flew past. _ He has been nothing but cruel and awful, I’m leaving! _ She grabbed her cape and ran out the door, untying Smosh, and rode off into the night, despite calls from the living objects in the castle. _ I need sleep. This has been nothing but hallucinations and daydreams. _ She and Smosh were soon surrounded by wolves, however, in the middle of the forest.

“Kick!” She commanded, and Smosh did his best to fight off the predators, but it was no use. Boze hopped off and grabbed a large stick and whacked wolf after wolf until she heard a familiar growl. The beast clawed and destroyed the wolves until they all ran away, whimpering like puppies. Boze stared in awe as the creature limped around before collapsing in the now mid-calf-deep snow. Smosh kneeled down and Boze carefully pulled him over onto her horse. She walked next to the two as they turned around to head back to the castle. He woke up just outside and limped to his bedroom. He changed into his nightclothes with help from Courtney and laid onto his bed so Boze could clean his wounds. 

“Why did you come for me?” Boze asked nonchalantly as she dipped the rag.

“The wolves.”

“That’s not much of an answer.” He didn’t respond. “I’m afraid this may hurt.” Damien tensed up, prepared for the worst. He winced slightly when Boze dabbed at the scrape and twitched when she cleaned another cut.

“That hurt,” he grunted, pulling his arms away from her. She tenderly reached and pulled it back.

“I warned you.” The cart rolled up and Mrs. Mari and Olivia came to soothe Damien. The teapot poured some warm, calming tea for him to drink. He gingerly picked up Olivia and drank his cup. Mrs. Mari offered more, but Boze was done disinfecting his injuries and he wanted to sleep. “Why is he so… somber?” the guest asked of Mrs. Mari. She sighed. Damien rolled over and tried to sleep, tried to block out Mrs. Mari’s retelling of his harsh childhood, but it was no use. He shut his eyes tightly to prevent ears as the teapot began her story.

“When he was a young prince, his mother, the Queen, died. His father was a cruel man, and unfortunately, the Prince’s sweet, good nature was buried under the coarse and sinisterness of the King. And that’s how we all got here. An old lady came to a ball of his, requesting a place to stay in return for a single rose.” The floating rose flashed in Boze’s mind. “He laughed it off as if to say ‘of course not’, but we all paid the price. She was an enchantress in disguise and cursed us all. We all became an object in this vast castle. We were erased from the memory of everyone in the kingdom.” _ So there is a king, but we don’t know it. _ Mrs. Mari shed a single tear. “My daughter, Joven the dog, all of us.” Olivia was sleeping soundly against her mother and Keith and Noah were looking down as if there was mud on their feet. “Unless his royal majesty falls in love and they with him before the last petal falls, we will be doomed to stay like this forever.” Boze nodded and gently patted Damien’s shoulder before swiftly retreating to her own room, where Courtney gave her nightclothes and sang her to sleep.

**\----Time Skip----**

After weeks of living with King Damien, they had grown used to each other. They even called each other by their first names. Boze taught him how to eat politely as a beast, how to not scare animals, and well, how to be a generally nicer person. In return, he gave her his library. She helped him brush up on his reading fluency and soon they were reading things such as Romeo and Juliet together on cold benches out in the snow. They always came in for warm soup by the fire. Eventually, Courtney, Keith, Mrs. Mari, and Noah decided to set up a formal ‘date night’ for them.

“Good afternoon, beautiful!” Mrs. Mari sang as the cart rolled in. She poured warm tea into Olivia, who told cute, childish jokes while Boze drank.

“What’s with the ‘beautiful’?”

“Oh, not much, you’ll just be ballroom dancing with King Damien tonight-”

“If I can call him Damien, so can you.”

“Ah, but we aren’t his friends, we’re his workers. Were his workers,” Courtney corrected herself.

“Anyways, you’ll be dressed in fancy clothing and you’ll have the most exquisite meal we’ve prepared. And of course, the ballroom dancing!” Mrs. Mari gushed.

“You’re gonna kiss!” Liv Liv blurted. Mrs. Mari chuckled.

“Hush, that’s their decision. Have a good day.” The cart rolled away and Boze picked up a copy of her favorite book, one she’d found in a hidden corner of Damien’s library. She read it to Courtney, who also fell in love with the pictures and story.

“Go along dear, Damien will be ever so worried if he doesn’t see you today.”

“Do you think he thinks about me…” She didn’t know what she was asking. Courtney thought for a moment.

“I’m sure he thinks of you in many ways, ways I may not be able to describe. Go, he must be so lonely with Keith, Noah, and… Shayne.” Courtney always choked when she mentioned Shayne. _ I think they were soulmates until they were split by flights of stairs. _

“Do you believe in love,” she quietly sang to herself as she stepped down the grand staircase in her simple nightgown. Damien was there, beaming at her. His dark brown fur was messy from just waking up. He took her arm and they roamed the castle together, discussing the books they’d read since they last saw each other. _ Wow, we really read a lot in around fourteen hours! And that includes sleep time as well! _ “Did Keith and Noah tell you about their plans for tonight?”

“Annoying each other?” They giggled.

“Well, probably, but I’m going to assume they’re surprising you.”

“Ugh, surprises,” he complained jokingly. “We slept kind of late, do you want to just have lunch?”

“Sure,” she replied. They ate lunch and continued chatting. After, they read more books until Keith came for Damien and Mrs. Mari came for Boze.

“I already filled your bathtub, your highness,” she notified him. He nodded and the men headed to his room while Mrs. Mari’s cart led Boze to her room.

“Eeek! I’m so excited, you’re going to look flawless!” Courtney enthused.

“I can only imagine the King isn’t enjoying getting his fur brushed, maybe curled just for Keith’s enjoyment!” The teapot giggled as she filled the tub with warm water, scented oil, and moisturizing soap. After she bathed, she put on lotion and perfume and Courtney hyperventilated over getting to dress someone in the expensive, high-class fashion.

“How would blue look on you… no, maybe blood red… I’ve got it! Gold!” Courtney’s left door swung open and a beautiful golden gown was hanging from the rack. Olivia and Boze gasped as Courtney pulled it out. She helped Boze into the gorgeous ballgown and then put half of her hair into a bun with the rest falling onto her shoulders in curls. Courtney gave her minimal makeup and golden heels. “He’ll love it.”

“I hope. Thanks, all of you.”

“Say hello to... Shayne... for me!” Courtney reminded Boze before she gallantly strutted down the grand staircase where Damien was waiting, beaming brightly. He had on a royal blue and gold suit but no shoes, of course. Sure enough, his fur was brushed and his horns were shiny and polished. Keith really had prepared what he called a ‘culinary cabaret’. The meal was absolutely stunning and the fireplace warm. They were in a private dining room with a less long table. It was meant for two. Shayne played softly in the background. Mrs. Mari led them to the ballroom. Their outfits seemed to match the ballroom, which seemed to be a cream color with gold accents. The grand chandelier was also gold with tens of candles, all lit. Shayne also came in to play a song for them to dance to. And another, and another, until it was very late and they were both dizzy and tired from spinning and dancing. They sat on a bench on the balcony where they had somehow ended up.

“Are you happy here?” Damien asked genuinely. Boze thought about everything she left behind in the town. _ Father. Strolls around in nature. Flitz. Sohinki. Freedom. _

“Yes,” she answered slowly. He frowned in confusion.

“You seem unsure. Why?”

“I just wish I could see my father.” Damien got up and got a mirror from the glass table nearby. He handed it to Boze, admiring her reflection in it.

“Just ask to see who or whatever you wish.”

“Show me my father.” The surface swirled and showed the dark town square. Wes was surrounded by men and women with flaming sticks and there was a wagon nearby. Anthony was rallying the people. Boze could barely make out one of the words on the wagon: _ asylum. _ “He’s in danger,” she mumbled fearfully. Damien sighed sadly.

“Then you must go to him.”

“Really?”

“Yes. Keep the mirror, it’ll remind you of me.” She got one last look at him and hugged him tightly. He patted her back before she pulled away tearfully.

“Thank you, Damien. For everything.” He nodded, for he was speechless. She ran away quickly, not even getting anything from her room. She didn’t notice that Damien looked over at the almost petal-less rose on a table in the corner of where the balcony met the west wing. She barely nodded to Shayne, she didn’t say goodbye to Keith, Noah, Mrs. Mari, Olivia, Joven, or Courtney. She hopped onto Smosh, who she and Damien had taken care of since they had gotten used to each other. She rode as fast as she could in her gown and got to the town just in time.

“He’s insane!” Anthony yelled, pointing at her father.

“Ha, yeah!” Ian agreed. Anthony bonked him on the head and continued his speech.

“He spoke of a beast! There’s no such thing!”

“Yes,” Boze protested, “there is!” Anthony wheeled around and the whole town turned to her.

“Well,” he whistled, “Miss Boze, you look absolutely stunning tonight, may I say. Have you come back to accept-” She slapped his face.

“My. Father. Is. Not. Crazy.”

“Well, duh, he is! There’s no such thing as a beast!” Ian guffawed. The town agreed.

“Yes, there is!”

“Ha, she’d say anything to save ol’ Wesley here, Anthony!” Ian chuckled. _ Why does he always laugh slightly before everything he says? It’s so God d*mn annoying! _

“There’s a huge beast, in the castle!” Wes yelled, gesturing wildly.

“There is no castle!” Anthony fumed.

“I’ve just come from the castle!” Anthony looked at her up and down. _ They’ve got to believe me. Where else can someone get such beautiful makeup and clothes? _ She pulled out the mirror and hopped off Smosh.

“Show me… Damien.”

“Oh, so it has a name now,” Anthony mocked. Boze whirled around suddenly, causing the dress to open like a budding flower.

“HE! He has a name, and it’s Damien.” She held up the mirror and the whole town gasped as they jumped back. Anthony grimaced. 

“We’re not safe until he’s dead!” A man named Tanner preached.

“He’ll come stalking us at night!” A tomboyish girl named Monica agreed.

“Set to sacrifice our children to his monstrous appetite!” Another man named Matt addressed.

“There’s a beast! And a need to kill it!” Anthony kindled.  
“NO!” Boze was finally able to find a word for her feelings. _They’re just assuming! He’s so sweet! He was mean and he was coarse and unrefined! But now he’s dear, and so I’m sure, I don’t know why I didn’t see it there before._

“He’ll wreak havoc on our village if we let him wander free!”

“Sohinki?” The baker sighed in defeat.

“I’m sorry, Boze, it’s for the better.” Boze was about to scream and protest but Anthony cut her off.

“So it’s time to take some action boys, it’s time to follow me!”

“We’re coming too!” Monica announced, grabbing her lover, Albertine’s hands. “All of us,” she continued. _ Great, the ladies are in on it. _

“Boze, I-” Her father tried to speak with her but Anthony grabbed both he and Boze’s arms and threw them into the back of the wagon, shutting and locking the door.

“Take ‘em away for good, thank you, sir,” Anthony ordered the wagon driver. Everyone started following him into the woods with their pocket knives, torches, columns for breaking into the castle. Ian ran over to the barred window.

“He really loves you though,” he assured Boze. She reached through the bars and pinched his nose, pushing it to the side. He screeched and blood started to drip as he frightenedly dashed to join Anthony on the two horses at the front of the rebellion.

“Boze, are you-”

“I’m fine, father. More importantly, how have you been doing without me? Not buts, we’ll discuss me later.” Wes’ body sagged in defeat and he reluctantly discussed his life over the past month. 

“Well, I got lost again, you know me, and this wonderful young lady named Sarah saved me. She made an odd tea that warmed every bit of me. She pointed me to home, and I told everyone we needed to save you from that beast-”

“Damien.”

“Yes, Damien indeed. They thought I was crazy, and, well, I am, but not like that.” They shared a chuckle before Boze discussed her adventures with her new friends. 

“Damien and I grew quite close, I helped him brush up on his reading and we read all sorts of things, he gifted me his entire library!” She gestured around to emphasize just how much she grew to enjoy living in the castle. “He let me come to save you. He set me free.”

“But you miss him.”

“Dearly.” Wes smiled. And pulled a small metal rod out of his coat pocket. Boze squealed with delight as she took the spare part. She clung to her father and kissed his cheek. “Thank you,” she whispered. 

“Anything to make my daughter happy.” She picked the lock and they both left the wagon as it started to pull away. “Maybe someday I’ll visit you and Damien.”

“Please!” Boze ran to find Smosh who hadn’t wandered that far and took a detour to the castle. She saw Mrs. Mari spraying hot water on some village residents. Courtney was jumping off the staircase to crush some people, and Shayne was playing terrifying music that sent shivers up everyone’s spine. Keith was blowing fire onto some and Noah bonked some on the head.

“Mommy, look!” Olivia called over the emotion. Mrs. Mari stared straight at Sohinki.

“Baby?” _ They were erased from everyone’s minds. Her husband?! _ He continued to get whacked in the face by forks and spoons and paid no attention to the cursed teapot.

“You hold them off, I’ll find the monster!” Anthony encouraged as he ran up the steps. Boze ran the other way.

“BOZEY!” Courtney cried. “SAVE HIM!” Boze saluted the living objects and darted directly to the west wing. Damien looked up as he finished a line. _ Was he singing? His voice was so beautiful… _ She couldn’t let herself fall under his spell, no pun intended.

“BOZE! You came back!” She ran into his open arms.

“Of course I did.” She tugged away suddenly. “But we can’t continue the night. They’re here! They caught wind of you! They’re here to kill you!” He grimaced. Neither of them noticed that the second to last petal fell.

“Aha, you must be… Damien.” Anthony appeared on the roof of a tower nearby. He leaped down to land on the balcony. “Did you really think, beast, that she loved you?” Boze gasped. “No,” he laughed maniacally, “she only loves me. And when I kill you, she’ll come back to town and marry me!”

“I f***ing hate you, Anthony!” He chuckled again.

“Right,” he lunged for Damien, but the beast was too quick. He outran the cocky man for a while, but eventually, Anthony had him cornered. He drew his sword and pointed it at his face, right in between his eyes. “You’d be a great rug,” Boze kicked his shins and he fell to the side. She kicked his sword over the edge and it plummeted and supposedly landed in someone, judging by the scream that followed. Anthony pulled a small gun and aimed it at Damien, hitting him in the leg.

“No!” He grabbed Anthony by the neck and held him over the edge of the balcony, a wild expression on his face. “Yes, yes!” Boze urged. Damien shook his head and lowered Anthony, who plunged a small knife into his side. “F*CK!” She ran over and pushed Anthony over the railing and he fell forcefully, landing with a loud thud. “Damien!” he winced as she picked up his furry head.

“Boze,” he whispered as his eyelids fluttered.

“NO!” She whimpered. “I love you.” A woman dressed in white with caramel highlights in her chocolate hair picked up the rose. She threw it into the air and ruby-red petals rained on the couple. Boze gasped as Damien’s body floated into the air and changed. A pale man with dark brown hair stood before her.

“Boze,” he grinned.

“Who the h*ll are you?!” She questioned, backing away. She bumped into the railing and Damien grabbed her shoulders, pulling her in for a kiss. “Damien,” she moaned.

“You’re welcome,” Sarah chirped from behind.

“My apologies, enchantress,” Damien beamed, bowing slightly. She nodded and disappeared in a cloud of white, sparkly dust. “I can’t wait for our wedding,” he giggled. Boze only kissed him again. Below, she heard Sohinki scream as he ran into his wife and daughter’s arms.

“Mari! Olivia! I remember!” The castle suddenly didn’t look as gloomy, but rather, a creamy paradise. The gargoyles turned to angels. The couple went downstairs where Courtney and Shayne were embracing each other tightly, never wanting to let go. Keith slung an arm around Noah’s shoulder. And a little dog ran up to Boze for cuddles. She picked up Joven and scratched behind his ears. There were many people she’d never seen who must have been coat hangers, silverware, and other things. The townspeople bowed or curtseyed to Damien. Wes scurried to the castle as fast as he could.

“Boze!”

“Father!” Damien smiled and shook his hands.

“I’m Damien.” Wes raised an eyebrow.

“Ah, you’re the entrancing man I’ve heard so much about.” Boze and Damien blushed and kissed.

“And you’ll hear much more,” the sweet girl mused. _ Much, much more. _

**Author's Note:**

> more 2 come <3
> 
> UPDATE 6/5/2020: abandoned/discontinued


End file.
